Animals
Humans have used animals to their advantage since pre-historical times. With much of society and technology not working, here is a list of animals, and ways they might be able to help survivors. It is possible that animals could be prone to infections. If the source of the infection is unknown you should be careful when trying many kinds of meat or animal companinons. Many mammals are able to get rabies that is one candidate for mutating into zombie virus (Quarantine, Qurarantine 2). Many cloven-hoofed animal (sheeps, cows) can get mad cow disease wich is also candidate for zombie disease (Zombieland). Other animals can also be the source. Another thread should be noted that many diseases can infect animals without affecting them making them carriers. And they are also prone to other diseases that might kill humans. Animals can still be hunted or tamed as food source. Don't kill too many edible ones at the same time or they could end up going extinct. If you need a place to keep or even find animals, don't hesitate to inhabit a zoo or farm. Steeds and beasts of burden Humans have tamed number of animals to make their work easier. Both as a way to travel faster (also check Vehicles) or to carry burdens for them, and even to help with some work. Of course they can also be killed for meat in harder times. Examples of those animals are: Horse Humans and horses have a long history of cooperation. Horses are a truly domesticated animal, and are quite plentiful in most countries (though less so in many cities and suburbs). Their fuel consists of grass and water, they can carry or pull a lot of supplies, and they can be quite fast and can usually maneuver around traffic jams. Some zombie survivalists have proclaimed Equus caballus to be the superior mode of transportation for the end of the world. However, there are some serious problems which strictly limit the use of horses. The first major issue is that it takes a lot of skill to ride one, and even then, the horse also has to be well-trained, and in a situation where farms and stables are being abandoned, many horses may go feral, leading to a lack of replacements in case something happens to your horse. And another problem is that if a horse gets spooked, which could very easily happen if it confronts a zombie mob, it could panic and throw the rider from its back, which could cause a debilitating injury or even death. Finally, thanks to automobiles and tractors making them obsolete, many horses today are bred not for farm work or pulling carriages full of cargo, but are purebreds, bred for horse racing and beauty contests. Thanks to this focus, as well as the consequences of inbreeding that come from breeding for specific traits, modern horses are not nearly as rugged as their ancestors, and will wear out more quickly and get sick more often. Donkey Although being smaller and more stubborn than its larger cousin, the donkey can serve most purposes that the horse can, altogh more often used to carry burdens than humans. It is harder to frighten an donkey than a horse and it has been shown that they are intelligent. It has also been seen that the presence of a donkey has calming effects on horses. Elephant Man has been using Elephants almost as long as he's been using horses, either in warfare to simply as load bearing animals. An elephant is strong enough to drag a bus, and smart enough to be trained to do a variety of things. Elephants are excellent swimmers, can walk over a pile of dead leaves without making a sound, their dung (gross as is sounds) makes for excellent kindling, and have both excellent senses of hearing, touch, and smell over incrediably long distances. However those large animals can also be very dangerous Any zookeeper will tell you that these large creatures are among the most dangerous animals in captivity. Males are particularly dangerous, since they occasionally go into musth, or their mating cycle, where they can experience unexpected bouts of rage, and can be vindictive. Elephants in circuses and zoos also tend to have numerous stress disorders, increasing the chances of one turning on its handler. Elephants also require enormous amounts of food and water, with the average adult eating 300–600 lb per day. Trying to find that much food and clean water is going to be a real challenge, even in the wild. Llama The Llama, being common in South-America, has been domesticated since pre-historic times. Its greatest use is to carry heavy burdens and can it easily travel through rough terrain of high mountains. Its use as beast of burden has declined, being replaced by horses. Now they are mainly bred for their wool. Both could be set for good use. Llamas are famous for spitting but in reality they rarely spit on humans. Llamas which are well-socialized and trained to halter and lead after weaning are very friendly and pleasant to be around. They are extremely curious and most will approach people easily. However, llamas that are bottle-fed or over-socialized and over-handled as youngsters will become extremely difficult to handle when mature, when they will begin to treat humans as they treat each other, which is characterized by bouts of spitting, kicking and neck wrestling. Mule Mules are offsprings of a male donkey and female horse. They have been bred for ages due to their amazing ability to carry heavy burdens over rough terrains. Camels There are two species of camels, the dromedary, wich is only found domesticated in North-Africa, Arabia and Australia, and the bactrian camel, found in Mongolia. It's easy to know wich is wich as the bactrian camel has two humps but the dromedary one. They are specialized in living in non-polar deserts.Other climates, even moderate ones, can weaken and kill an animal from being too cold, to wet, or other environmental reasons. That said they are excellent for desert travel. The can go long periods of time without water and food. The downside of this is that when they do get food and water after long periods of dearth they consume a lot of both; it is recommended that you do '''NOT keep '''food or water from them unless necessary. They are hard to learn to ride well, but even if you can't ride them they make amazing pack animals. They are surprisingly easy to shock train as they will naturally stomp and "chew" on perceived threats making them valuble combat animals. Their biggest problem is they are naturally stubborn when it comes to being ridden. Their milk and meat can also be valuable food sources. Yak Many cultures in the high Himalaja mountains have based their life on this large cousin of the cow. They are specialized in surviving in those high mountains and are the best beasts of burden when traveling there. Their meat and milk is also good food source, their fur is good in clothes for surviving the cold up in the mountains, and at last is their dung good fuel for fire. Oxen Oxen can pull heavier loads, and pull for a longer period of time than horsesdepending on weather conditions.On the other hand, they are also slower than horses, which has both advantages and disadvantages; their pulling style is steadier, but they cannot cover as much ground in a given period of time. For agricultural purposes, oxen are more suitable for heavy tasks such as breaking sod or ploughing in wet, heavy, or clayey soil. When hauling freight, oxen can move very heavy loads in a slow and steady fashion. They are at a disadvantage compared to horses when it is necessary to pull a plow or load of freight relatively quickly. Zebras Some might consider using zebras as a stead. That is not at all recommended due to their nature, they are more likely to panic and have all attemts to tame zebras failed. Some experiments have been made with cross-breeds of zebras and horses but in the end, horses are still better choses. Zorse This is cross between a Zebra and a horse. This is a more reliable and easy to tame steed and possible faster than a zebra, and stronger and has better instincts than a Horse and Donkey. Okapi A cousin of the Giraffe and Zebra, it only lives in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, in the Ituri Rainforest. THese are more unique steeds and may not be recognised by zombies. The Okapi are strong and easy to feed considering they eat grass and shrubs. Giraffe A slower steed, but they have long necks so you could climb the necks to collect fruits or loose limbs off of trees. It is not suggested that you ride them when outside of a base or colony. Food and fur Although most animals can be used as a food source, many animals have been specially domesticated for that purpose. Also, most skin can be used for leather-making, but many animals produce wool, wich has the adavance of being able to be sheared year after year, and is excellent for clothes. Alpaca This smaller cousin of the Llama can not be used as an beast-of-burden. It serves purpose similar to sheep. It's wool is excellent for clothmaking. Chicken Very good to prouduce food. It gives both meat and eggs and eats not much more than it produces. Also it is small and can be easier to travel with than larger animals. The male can annoy you but might also help you to get up in the morning. It is also possible that their feathers could be used for clothes. Cow May be used for their meat or their milk. It should be noticed that they can be infected with mad cow disease wich is one of the candidates for mutating into a zombie disease. They also eat lot more than they produce, wich can be a problem, though their basic food is not good for humans. They also drink alot. Their skin is good to make leather wich can be used in clothes Goat The goat can serve the most purposes of a cow, providing milk, meat and leather, but is smaller so it needs less food. Pig Pigs have been domesticated for a long time. They can be fed on leftovers of many kinds and make an excellent food source. Sheep It is a good source of both meat and wool. Wool is also excellent for clothes, it's warm, even if soaking wet, burns not easily and more. Honeybee Honeybees could be kept to keep for honey and beeswax. One must wear a beesuit around them, and never let someone allergic around the holding area. Use smoke to calm them down, but never use eugenal oils, the tree's natural defense against insects, or bugsprays. Hunting partners Humans have tamed lot of animals to help them with hunting. Their purpose can be anything from finding prey to bringing it back to you, or simply hunt for you. Dog Dogs have followed human even longer than cats, descendants of the wolves. The joined the early humans as hunting partners and have been bred and trained for multiple purposes. They can be used in any purpose in hunting. Also you can train it to alert you of approaching threat, wich is valuable in any scenario. They can also been tought tricks, which although not always having practical use, can be very entertaining. The more aggresive breeds such as Pit Bulls and Bull Dogs may be used to fight raiders. Wolves Wolves in the wild will avoid humans. In rare cases human can earn the respect and membership in a wolfpack but those are mostly wolf experts or children that have grown up with them. Also it can be possible to tame them up to some level. If you manage to do that, don't expect the same obeiance of a dog. Dogs have been specialy bred and trained for centuries. Their purpose would only be as hunting partners. Cyotes may be used just as wolves. Eagles Golden eagles have been used for hunting animals in middle Asia. Although they can be excellent hunters do to great sight, flying skills and more, they are extremely hard to train, and eagle training is a life profession. Falcons and hawks Falconry has been an hunting art since medival times. It is still practised across the world. Still it is both hard to learn, and it is hard to get an trained falcon, and even harder to train a wild one. An idea of co-existance beetween humans and falcons in zombie-infested world, could be falcons living in high places inside fortresses, where they would hunt other birds that plague crops. Bears Being both large and strong animal, some may be tempted to train bears for hunting or fighting. That is not advised. Bears are often aggresive if you look like you pose as a threat or food, both which many taming technices might pose you as. Tamed bears are normally trained from birth or young age, for circus tricks like dancing and more. That has been banned as abuse of animals. Trying to control the aggression of a bear is impossible. So the best advice is to simply stay away from bears Lynx A Lynx may be used as the more cunning and sealthy killer of small animals. They ar more sharing tha bobcats but less likely to catch something because they are so noisy. They may be raised from birth or in a special occasin when the hunter had foun one injured and nursed it back to health, it may grow a liking to the hunter. Other Many other animals can be put to practical use Cats Cats came to humans when they started farm and staying in one place. Searching for the basic needs of shelter and food, they found both with primitive farmers. Cats have helped humans for millenias by keeping food storages and sources safe from rats, mice, small birds and other small animals. In the modern world with rat poisons and traps, cats are now mostly househould pets. In zombie-infested world both can be very useful Pigeons Homing pigeons have been used for a long time to send messages. Their nature to find their way home over large distances makes them excellent mailcarriers. Some pigeons even got medals in WWII for their service. If you are traveling long way from your base they can be used to send news or reports home. It should be noted that those messages can only be sent one way. Canary Canaries were used in coalmines for a long time, as a gas detector. If it stopped singing, the miners knew that here was gas, and if it dropped dead, that they needed to get out of there as fast as possible. If needed to travel underground or building a base in a cave, canaries are must. Their song also has calming effects on people. Pets Many animals are domesticated, or have now do to adavancements in technology, simply to provide companionship to humans. Popular modern day pets are, for example cats, dogs, fishes and more. Also are many exotic animals sold as pets, like snakes, spiders and more. Those animals may or may not serve some direct purpose toward your survival but you should never underestimate the morale boost an pet will provide. Mutualism Many wild animals can be helpful to humans without being domesticated or hunted. Spooked animals may indicticate zombies or raiders. There are more examples of mutualism (an co-existance wich both gain profit from) between animals and humans. Honeyguides These African birds feed on beewax and larvas but cannot get to it in the beehives. Because of that they will first find behives and then lead animals (like humans) to them. If you know how to kill the bees with smoke, this can give you valuable food on the African savannahs. Just remember to leave the wax and some larvas for the bird, as local folklore says that if you don't he will next time lead you to a lion's den. Vultures One of the more unfamiliar, and to many probably uncomfortable example of mutualism.In the remote mountain areas of Tibet and Nepal, wich are to high for fire to burn due to thin air, vultures have been used in some societys to dispose the dead. That way of disposal is impractical everywhere else as burning or burying the body is easyer (and more comfortable to loved ones) then chopping it and feed the vultures. Domesticating wild animals All animals mentioned above are descendants of once wild animals, domesticated by humans. So you might wonder about domesticating, either wild relatives of domesticated animals or simply animals with traits you think you need. Knowledge about the animal in question is a must. Not all animals can be domesticated and you should study the animal to find out if it is likely to be domesticated. Pack animals and animals that can co-exist with humans are often more likely. Watch the animals and try to find some individual wich seems friendly towards humans. Then you can either capture it for further training or give it food regulary until it trusts you and can follow you home. Any taming experience is invaluable when trying to domesticate animal. Don't espect animals to instantly trust you only because you saved their life. Also, don't expect to gain clear "master-servant" connection to the animal. Such trust from the animals requiers centuries of selective breeding. Approaching wild animals When traveling, longer or shorter ways, you will likely see wild animals. Even in urban inviroments, they will proabably seek shelters and food. Most of animals avoid humans but some may consider you a threat needed to be dealt with or a prey. Here are some general advices wich can help you survive those enconters, even without an weapon. *If approached by a large predator, like a bear or large feline, never show fear. Don't look like it might consider you a prey. Try to look big and give the expression that if it attacks you, you are dangerous. Still try not to make yourself look like you are going to attack it. Simply look like neither threat or prey. NEVER RUN. If you have seen wolves or large felines hunting you know that they hunt the ones that run, and you are not and will never be as fast or agile as those animals. *Many animals will protect their youngs with fierce. Never get inbetween them. *Just because an animal doesn't run from you it doesn't mean that its friendly and you can pet it. Simply walk past it and be ready if it decides you are a threat. *It is not certain if animals will know the difference between a human and a zombie. That might cause problem, making them more aggressive or more spooked. Although it is most likely becuse they can smell the dfference. *Never get in the way of running/spooked herd of animals (like bisons or wildbeasts). They will not notice when they run over you. See also *Hunting *Fishing *Vehicles